Dream
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan. akankah Jejoong berhasil meraih cinta sejatinya? Yunjae. BL. DLDR. RnR yaa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They're God's and theirself's

Genre: Romance/drama

Rated: T

Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunSu(?)

Warning: Two shoot, Boys Love, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

Don't Like Don't Read please~

.

.

"_Aku suka kamu..._"

_Mimpi itu muncul lagi. Mimpi itu sering datang, dan berulang-ulang. _

_Kenapa selalu tidak kelihatan?_

_Aku terus mencari orang itu. Tapi, siapa?_

_Siapa yang menyatakan cintanya padaku itu?_

.

.

Dream

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Cuaca saat itu sangat dingin. Orang-orang terlihat berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalan. Akan lebih nyaman jika pulang ke rumah dan menghangatkan diri dengan pemanas ruangan.

Seoul memang seperti ini, saat musim dingin, terasa begitu dingin. Saat musim panas, benar-benar terasa panas. Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?

Seorang _namja_ berparas cantik berkali-kali memeriksa ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan atau telpon masuk dari sang kekasih. Demi apapun, ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam lebih di depan bioskop ini, tapi kekasihnya tak kunjung datang.

Diusapnya kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan rasa hangat. salju turun cukup lebat saat itu. aish, seharusnya ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak pernah menepati janji.

Ia tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Jae, maaf, aku terlambat lagi..." suara lirih itu menembus telinganya.

_Namja _cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu menatap kekasihnya.

"Tak apa, sudah biasa..." Ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan kekasihnya itu. tsk! Tak taukah kalau ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam lebih? Di tengah cuaca seperti ini?

"Tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah. Aku telat karena-"

"Main di _game center_ lagi? begitu kan?"

"I-itu-"

"Aku tahu, Chun. Kau memang begitu. Aku bisa mengerti kok." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ya, ia memang mengerti. Yoochun, kekasihnya, memang maniak _game_, terutama yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Begitu cintanya sampai lupa waktu. Lupa pada dirinya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengatakan, "tak apa.".

"_M-mian_. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton pertandingan sepak bola lusa? Mau kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun lama, hingga ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Ne._"

"Emm, sekarang kita minum _coffee_ saja yuk. Aku yang traktir deh."

Yoochun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

_Saat bersama Yoochun, perasaan itu tidak ada..._

.

.

.

"_Mwo?!_ Jadi tiket bioskop yang kuberikan itu tidak terpakai pada akhirnya?! Aish! Dasar! Kenapa dia selalu begitu?! Jae! Kalau kalian terus begitu., mau bertahan sampai kapan hubungan kalian?!"

"Sudahlah, Su. Lagipula ia sudah minta maaf padaku. Dan lagi, ia mengajakku nonton sepak bola lusa. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Ya Tuhan! Bukalah matamu, Jae! Dia itu selalu melanggar janji kan?! Kenapa kau terus saja memaafkannya? Itu yang membuat dia tak tahu diri dan terus mengulangi kesalahannya!"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar perkataan Junsu, sepupunya. Junsu tinggal di rumahnya, karena ayah dan ibu Junsu sedang berada di Jepang.

"Mungkin saja, suatu saat ia akan berubah."

"_YA_! kau tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Aish!" Junsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar kesal pada _namja_ bernama Park Yoochun yang selalu mengingkari janji dengan sepupunya itu.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yunho?"

"Hah? Kenapa jadi membahas Yunho?"

"_Ani_.. hanya saja, aku merasa, pasti senang kalau sifat Yoochun seperti Yunho."

Junsu menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak juga, Yunho juga tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Ia terlalu penurut. Apapun yang kukatakan, ia pasti menerimanya. Kalau sedang bertengkar, meskipun aku yang salah, ia selalu meminta maaf duluan."

"Lho? Bukankah itu justru bagus? Itu berarti dia sangat mencintaimu, Su."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jae. Sikapnya yang seperti itu justru membuatku bingung."

"Bingung?"

"_Ne_, ia tidak pernah marah, tidak pernah membentakku. Selalu tersenyum dan bersikap baik. apa benar kalau ia mencintaiku?"

"Kalau dia tidak marah, berarti ia tidak ingin kau terluka. Kalau ia meminta maaf, berarti ia tidak ingin masalah kalian berlarut-larut dan termakan ego masing-masing. Ia selalu tersenyum dan bersikap baik, itu berarti ia selalu ingin kau mengingat segala hal baik tentang dia."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, itu sudah pasti!"

Junsu tersenyum dan memeluk sepupunya erat. Ia sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu. ia juga mencintai Yunho dengan tulus. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. bahagia seperti ini.

"_Gomawoyo_, Jaejoongie."

.

+misamisa+

.

Jaejoong menatap ke sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu lama. Ia jadi terpikir omongan Junsu. Apakah Yoochun akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi kali ini? mengingkari janji lagi?

Ia mendesah berat. Sebenarnya ia kesal, sebenarnya ia marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya itu bila bersama Yoochun. Selalu tersenyum, dan tersenyum.

"Jaejoong-_ah_? Kau Jaejoong kan?"

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ di depannya.

"Yunho? Kau disini?"

_Namja _bermata musang itu tersenyum. "_Ne_, aku janjian dengan Junsu disini. Kami akan pergi ke taman ria."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau sendiri? Sedang janjian dengan Yoochun?"

"_Ne_, aku sedang menunggunya sekarang."

Ia memang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa kali saat Junsu membawanya ke rumah. bahkan mereka pernah _double date_, tentu saja atas paksaan Junsu. Dan harus Jaejoong akui. Mukanya sering kali memanas bila berdekatan dengan _namja_ itu. jantungnya sering berdetak tak karuan.

"Ah, kalau begitu minumlah ini." Yunho menyerahkan se_cup_ cokelat hangat pada Jaejoong.

"Ini..."

"Tenang saja, belum sempat aku minum kok. Tadi Junsu menelponku, ia akan sedikit terlambat. Jadi aku beli ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

"K-kalau begitu, kau saja yang minum, pasti kau kedinginan."

"_Ani_, aku yakin kau sudah lama menunggu disini. Kau pasti lebih kedinginan. Minumlah, sebelum dingin cokelatnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menerima cokelat itu.

DEG

_Aku suka kamu..._

DEG DEG DEG

Entah kenapa bayangan mimpi itu kembali muncul. Matanya terus menatap ke dalam mata musang Yunho. Dadanya berdesir aneh. Perasaan ini. perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Yoochun.

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong tetap tidak melepaskan matanya dari mata Yunho. Tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Terlalu tenggelam dalam mata kecil itu.

Yunho yang sedari tadi diacuhkanpun mulai merasa kesal.

"Hei, Jae-" Ia menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan. Ini aneh, kenapa dadanya berdetak sangat cepat? Kenapa wajahnya memanas?

Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus pipi halus itu lembut. Mata mereka masih saling terhubung. Perasaan nyaman yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"_Apakah aku menyukainya?"_ Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

Yunho menelusuri wajah Jaejoong dengan jarinya. Pipinya yang halus dan sedikit tembem. Bulu matanya yang lentik. Hidungnya yang mungil. Kedua _doe eyes_ yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Juga... bibir merah mungil itu.

Entah setan apa yang sedang menghampirinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Junsu mengetahuinya. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti. Dengan pelan ia mendekat ke arah bibir itu, siap untuk menciumnya.

Di pihak Jaejoong, ia juga merasa berdebar. Matanya yang sedari tadi fokus pada mata Yunho, kini mulai menutup.

Jarak semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Sampai Yunho tersentak, dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku." Yunho sedikit membungkuk pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa berani sekali melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jaejoong yang merupakan sepupu kekasihnya?

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Suasana canggung menghampiri mereka. Yunho mencoba mencari hal menarik di sekeliling mereka. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jaejoong. Ia malu sekali. Benar-benar malu.

Jaejoongpun menatap cokelat dalam _cup_ yang sudah mulai mendingin. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Jaejoong! Ingatlah! Yunho itu kekasih sepupumu! Kekasih Junsu! Ia merutuki hatinya yang merasa sedikit kecewa karena Yunho membatalkan ciuman tadi.

Bermenit-menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Hingga tak terasa sudah satu setengah jam mereka menunggu disana.

"Tidak akan datang." gumam Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia yakin Yoochun tidak akan datang.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menggumam sedari tadi. ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memucat. Ia pasti kedinginan.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya Yoochun tidak akan datang. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Jaejoong hendak berjalan pergi, ketika rasa hangat menjalari lengannya.

"Junsu juga sepertinya tidak akan datang. Sayang sekali kalau kau datang kesini tanpa hasil. Sebaiknya..." Yunho mengeluarkan dua buah tiket taman ria, dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita pergi berdua ke taman ria. Kau mau?"

Dan seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan, Jaejoong menatap Yunho. _Namja _itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, aku-"

"Aku mau... Aku mau pergi denganmu."

Yunho tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu berjongkok di depan gerbang masuk selatan stadion sepak bola itu. berkali-kali ia mengirim pesan dan mencoba menelpon Yunho, tapi ponsel Yunho tidak aktif. Ia mendesah berat. Ia mulai lelah dan kedinginan. Masa iya Yunho tidak datang? Apakah seperti ini perasaan Jaejoong ketika menunggu Yoochun? Dan sekarang ia merutuki perutnya yang mulai meronta-ronta minta diisi.

"Dingin sekali, Yun. Kau dimana?"

Junsu bertanya entah pada siapa. Haruskah ia menunggu terus seperti ini?

Ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sepertinya pertandingan bola itu sudah selesai. Banyak orang mulai keluar dari tempat itu. tapi Junsu tetap pada posisinya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya menggigil.

.

Yoochun keluar dari stadion seorang diri. Ia mencoba menunggu Jaejoong di pintu masuk barat stadion, tapi tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri.

Hari ini buruk, tim yang ia idolakan kalah dalam pertandingan. Jaejoong yang tak datang. Juga cuaca buruk yang membuat tubuh tidak enak.

Ia keluar melalui pintu selatan, karena jalur keluar pintu barat cukup padat, ia tidak mau harus berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk keluar dari stadion. Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan stadion. Dan ia berhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok di samping pintu gerbang.

"Gaya rambutnya, sepertinya aku kenal."

Yoochun menghampiri seseorang itu. ia menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hei, kau-"

Ia terbelalak ketika _namja_ itu jatuh pingsan. Dan semakin terkaget mengetahui siapa _namja_ itu.

"Kim Junsu?"

Yoochun memang mengenalnya. Ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Junsu, ketika pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, dan yang ia tahu, Junsu adalah sepupu yang tinggal di rumah Jaejoong.

"Hei! Bangun! Kim Junsu!" Yoochun panik ketika menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, begitu dingin. Begitu pucat.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, ia langsung membopong tubuh Junsu di punggungnya, kemudian ia berlari menuju rumah Jaejoong.

"Bertahanlah Kim Junsu!"

Ia terus berlari, ia tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana ia dapatkan. Tapi yang jelas, ia terus berlari, dan berlari. Membawa Junsu di punggungnya.

"Hangat... Punggungmu, hangat sekali."

Yoochun melirik sedikit ke belakang. Sepertinya Junsu mengigau, ia masih menutup matanya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Bertahanlah."

.

+misamisa+

.

Jaejoong tertawa geli ketika Yunho menceritakan kisah lucunya semasa kecil. Saat ini, mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah _coffee shop_.

"Kau pasti sangat manis ketika kecil dulu." Jaejoong kembali tertawa geli.

"Begitulah, tapi karena wajahku yang kecil ini, aku sering diejek oleh teman-temanku ketika SD." Yunho menyentuh kedua pipinya, dan kemudian cemberut. Membuat Jaejoong kembali tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Jaejoong tertawa. Benar-benar cantik. Sepertinya Jaejoong punya kebiasaan tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tertawa sepeti itu, baru benar, Jaejoongie." Gumam Yunho.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah_, ani._ Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita naik apalagi ya? sudah hampir semua kita naiki."

"Asal jangan semacam _rollercoaster_ saja kita naiki. Kau menjerit sangat kencang tadi." Kali ini Yunho yang tertawa geli. Mengingat saat mereka menaiki wahana _roller coaster_ tadi, Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, dan menjerit keras.

"_YA_! jangan menertawakanku! Itu kan memang menyeramkan. Bukan hanya aku kok yang menjerit." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha, iya iya, memang bukan hanya kau yang menjerit. Tapi jeritanmu yang paling keras, _Boo_."

"Eh?_ Boo_?"

"A-ah, itu, emm, semacam panggilan, emm, panggilan sebagai 'sahabat'. Hehehe."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Benar juga, mereka adalah sahabat. Bagaimanapun, mereka sama-sama sudah memiliki kekasih.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar nada dering di ponselnya. Dan ia terkejut melihat nama Yoochun di nama pemanggil itu.

"_Yeobosseyo_? Yoochun-_ah_?"

"_Kau dimana, Jae? Kenapa di rumahmu tidak ada orang?"_

"O-oh, aku sedang di rumah teman. Tadi saat menunggumu, kau tak datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"_Tak datang katamu? Justru kau yang tidak datang! Aku sudah menunggumu, tapi- aish! Itu tidak penting. Kau cepatlah pulang!"_

"A-ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"_Kim Junsu! Sepupumu pingsan! Tadi aku bertemu dia di depan stadion. Ia sakit. wajahnya pucat sekali. Cepatlah pulang!"_

"_Mwo_? Junsu pingsan? _Ne, arraseo_, aku akan segera pulang." dan permbicaraanpun terputus.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Jae?"

"Junsu pingsan. Ia pingsan saat menunggumu di stadion."

"_Mwo_?"

Yunho segera berdiri dari tempatnya, ia lalu membayar minuman mereka ke kasir.

"Ayo, Jae. Kita segera ke rumahmu."

Kemudian Yunho memimpin jalan di depan. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Terlihat seklai ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Junsu. Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah menatap sendu dirinya.

_Junsu-ya, mianhae, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai kekasihmu. Maafkan aku, Junsu-ya._

.

TBC

.

Hai, Misa balik lagi nih~ XD

Udah lama hiatus, rasanya jadi rada aneh. So, maaf kalau ceritanya atau gaya bahasanya rada gimanaa gitu:p

Tadinya ini mau Misa jadiin oneshoot, tapi kepanjangan, jadi dibagi dua deh ^^

Makasih buat readers sekalian yang udah nyempetin buat baca fic ini :3 :*

Oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.

Ripiu yaaaa XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They're God's and theirself's

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, ChunJae, YunSu.

Other cast: Changmin

Warning: Twoshoot, Boys Love, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll.

Don't like don't read please~

.

.

Dream

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Dia Kim Changmin, adik Jaejoong. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung?_" ia melihat sesosok _namja_ sedang berkutat dengan masakan di depan kompor.

"Oh, Changmin-_ah_. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Yoochun-_hyung_? Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, ini, sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkan bubur untuk Junsu. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal." Yoochun mendesah pasrah. Sedari tadi ia kebingungan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Mwo_? Ada apa dengan Junsu-_hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Jaejoong-_hyung_?"

"Junsu sakit. tadi aku bertemu dengannya di stadion sepak bola. Dia pingsan, jadi aku langsung membawanya kesini."

"_Mwo_?!" setelah mendengar itu, Changmin langsung berlari menuju kamar Junsu.

Yoochun mematikan kompor, lalu mengikuti Changmin.

Sesampainya disana, Changmin langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Junsu yang masih tertidur.

"Hei, pantat bebek-_hyung_, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa jadi begini?"

Changmin mengusap wajah Junsu yang terlihat pucat. Changmin sangat menyayangi Junsu, seperti ia menyayangi _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri. Junsu sudah seperti sahabat bagi Changmin.

"Hei, Yoochun-_hyung_! Kenapa kau disini? mana buburnya?"

"_Ya_! aku tidak bisa memasak! Bahkan memasak bubur!"

"Aish, aku juga tidak bisa memasak. Ya, panggil Jaejoong-_hyung_ pulang. biar dia yang memasakkan bubur untuk Junsu-_hyung_."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama terdengar suara Yoochun yang sedang menelpon Jaejoong. Dari yang Changmin dengar, sepertinya kedua _hyung_nya itu sedang bertengkar.

"Ia akan segera pulang, kita tunggu saja."

Changmin hanya mengangguk, kemudian membenarkan letak selimut Junsu. Kedua _namja_ tampan itupun keluar dari kamar Junsu.

.

.

.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Yunho langsung naik ke kamar Junsu. Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang berada di ruang tengah melihatnya heran. Tatapan mereka berganti pada Jaejoong yang masuk tak lama setelah Yunho masuk ke rumah.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Yoochun. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kesal karena dibuat Jaejoong menunggunya selama itu.

"Aku habis dari rumah teman, lalu aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu Yunho kalau Junsu pingsan." Bohong Jaejoong. Ia dan Yunho sudah sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka pergi bersama tadi.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong tanpa suara, lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku menunggumu? Aku benar-benar menunggumu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Menunggu katanya? Justru ia yang menunggu Yoochun samapai kedinginan.

"Tapi aku menunggumu. Aku menunggu disana berjam-jam."

"Dimana?"

"Di pintu utama (utara) stadion."

"Kita kan... janjian di pintu barat."

Jaejoong terbelalak, dan menatap Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku-"

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ini hanya salah paham, kan? Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Jae, ayo kita buatkan bubur untuk Junsu. Daritadi aku selalu gagal membuatnya."

"Oh, ya."

Changmin yang sedari tadi melihat mereka hanya diam.

"Mereka pikir aku bayangan ya?"

Ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar Junsu, Yunho menggenggam tangan Junsu erat. Sangat dingin. Wajah pucatnya membuat Yunho semakin cemas.

"Maaf, Su, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Dan hanya sederet kata maaf yang bisa diucapkan oleh Yunho. Maaf karena membuatnya menunggu, dan juga...

Maaf karena telah membagi hatinya.

"Maaf, Su. Aku- aku menyukai Jaejoong. Maafkan aku."

PRANG

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut ketika Jaejoong menatapnya kaget.

"Jae?"

"Ah, maaf, maafkan aku. Aku akan segera membereskannya."

Yunho melangkah ke arah Jaejoong dan membantunya membersihkan pecahan kaca mangkuk itu.

"Tidak usah, biar aku sendiri saja."

"Jangan, ini berbahaya, nanti-"

"Ah!" Jaejoong memegang telapak tangannya yang tersayat pecahan kaca.

"Nah kan, kau terluka. Sebentar." Yunho beranjak dan mengambil tisu di kamar Junsu. Ia membersihkan luka di tangan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong sendiri, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Yunho ucapkan tadi. yunho menyukainya? Benarkah ini terjadi? Benarkah ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoochun melihat Yunho yang sedang membersihkan luka Jaejoong. Ia segera menghampiri mereka.

"_Aigoo_, kau terluka?" Yoochun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terluka.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong, dan tersenyum kecut.

Ia memang menyukai Jaejoong, tapi bagaimanapun, mereka sama-sama telah memiliki kekasih. Ia memiliki Junsu, dan Jaejoong memiliki Yoochun. Ia memutuskan kembali duduk di samping Junsu. Mengusap surai hitam Junsu yang sedikit berantakan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunhi dengan seksama. Bagaimana? Ia menyukai Yunho. Dan Yunho juga suka padanya. Tapi, kenapa tidak bisa bersama?

Yoochun melihat ke arah pandang Jaejoong. Jangan kira ia tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu. ia sangat tahu. Dan ia juga tidak bisa melarang Jaejoong untuk menyukai pemuda itu.

Ia memang suka pada Jaejoong, tapi ketika menjalani hubungan dengannya, semuanya terasa hambar. Dan ia yakin Jaejoongpun merasakan hal yang sama. Berbeda ketika bersama Junsu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih pusing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit heran bagaimana ia bisa sampai di rumah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Su?" Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sudah mendingan. Tapi masih pusing."

Jaejoong megusap wajah Junsu pelan. "Tidurlah lagi kalau begitu. Aku akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu."

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Junsu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ketika ia hendak turun ke bawah, ponselnya berdering. Ia terkejut ketika nama Yunho ada di nama pemanggilnya.

"_Yeobosseyo_?"

"_Ne, Jaejoong-ah, apa kau ada waktu_?"

"Ah, sekarang? Tentu. Apa ada masalah?"

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan_."

"Ah, baiklah. Kita bertemu di Cojjee saja. Bagaimana?"

"_Ne_. _Sampai jumpa_."

"Ya."

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Yunho? Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia melangkah ke arah dapur dan melihat Changmin sedang asyik dengan 'selingkuhannya'.

"Changmin-_ah_, _hyung_ ada urusan sebentar. Tolong jaga Junsu ya."

"_Ne, hyung_."

"Jangan habiskan kue di kulkas. Junsu akan marah kalau dia sembuh nanti kuenya hilang."

"Junsu-_hyung_ tidak akan tahu kok. Hehe."

Jaejoong menggeleng melihat Changmin yang kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ia kemudian pergi menuju Cojjee. Salah satu _Coffee shop_ langganannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yun?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran. Sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam dan memainkan cangkir gelasnya.

"Aku bingung mengatakannya darimana."

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu bing-"

"Aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Potong Yunho.

_Aku suka kamu..._

DEG

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung terbelalak. Ia memang tahu sejak kemarin, bahwa Yunho menyukainya. Tapi, Yunho langsung mengataknnya begini, rasanya... Seperti dalam mimpi itu!

"T-tapi, Junsu-"

"Masalah Junsu biar aku yang bicara padanya. Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan, "Ne! Aku juga menyukaimu. Ayo kita pacaran!". Tapi ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan Yoochun dan Junsu?

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi sepupunya itu bila ia berpecaran denga Yunho.

"Tapi, kita akan menyakiti Junsu, ataupun Yoochun. Aku tidak bisa melihat Junsu bersedih."

"Dan mengorbankan perasaanmu? Apakah kau pikir Junsu akan senang bila kau mengorbankan perasaanmu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Yunho menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Ia melihatnya. Melihat cinta. Melihat masa depannya.

"Jadi... Jawabanmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sempat ragu sesaat. Namun ketika ia melihat kesungguhan di wajah Yunho, akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga, aku juga menyukaimu. _Saranghae_, Yunho-_ah_..."

.

.

.

Junsu menatap kedua orang di depannya sendu. Rupanya dugaannya selama ini benar. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menyukai. Saat pertama kali Junsu mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho, ia tahu kalau tatapan Yunho pada Jaejoong begitu tulus. Ia tahu, Yunho sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu, tapi ia tetap merasakan sakit.

Sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya, dan menyatakan kalau mereka salaing menyukai. Junsu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Ia masih bingung.

Ia akan merasa sangat jahat kalau memisahkan kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu. dan juga, bukankah ia ingin Jaejoong bahagia?

Baiklah, ia sudah memutuskan.

"Baiklah, aku mau putus denganmu, Yun. Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Kemudian Yunho menjawab.

"Akan kulakukan apapun, asal kau mau merestui kami."

Junsu tersenyum mendengar kesunmgguhan Yunho. Hal yang tak pernah Junsu lihat selama ia berpacaran dengan _namja_ itu.

"Bahagiakan Jaejoongie. Jangan menyakitinya. Buatlah ia tetap tersenyum. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan." Junsu tersenyum lembut pada kedua orang itu. meski jujur, hatinya terasa perih. Tapi, ia merasa inilah yang terbaik.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Junsu ketika mendengar syarat dari sepupunya itu. ia tak menyangka, Junsu sebegitu menyayanginya. Ia sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Aku tahu semuanya akan jadi begini."

Ketiga _namja_ di kamar Junsu menoleh ke asal suara, dimana Yoochun berdiri disana.

"Y-yoochun-_ah_..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja."

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia, menyerahkan Jaejoong padaku?" Yunho menatap serius ke arah Yoochun.

Yoochun yang ditatap begitupun tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, orang sebaik Jaejoong pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik pula. Aku hanya _namja _brengsek yang suka ingkar janji. Tidak pantas untuk Jaejoong."

"Tidak! Kau tidak seperti itu!" Jaejoong membantah. Ia memang seringkali kesal karena Yoochun mengingkari janjinya. Tapi Yoochun adalah _namja_ yang baik. ia tahu itu.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Tak apa. Aku senang. Sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang baik hati yang akan menjagamu. Akupun bisa tenang kalau begini."

"Terima kasih, Yoochun-_ah_... terima kasih..."

.

+misamisa+

.

Seorang _namja_ manis berjalan keluar dari kampusnya. Setelah ia sembuh dari sakit, ia harus langsung ke kampus. Sebenarnya, ia sedang menghadapi UTS di kampusnya.

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Lima hari penuh ia tidak keluar rumah karena keadaannya yang lemah. _Umma _Kim terus saja memaksanya istirahat sampai ia sembuh total. Dan akhirnya tubuhnya menjadi kaku begini.

"_Ya_! Kim Junsu!"

Junsu menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat orang itu.

"Yoochun, sedang apa kau?"

"Temani aku makan ramen. Aku yang traktir deh."

Junsu yang masih bingungpun hanya bisa menurut saat Yoochun menariknya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"Ya, sudah lebih baik. kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak apa-apa. Setelah.. umm.. diputuskan Jaejoongie."

Yoochun berhenti makan, dan menatap lekat ke arah Junsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak menyesal. Karena aku, menyukai seseorang."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Ada orang lain, yang kusukai."

"_Nuguseyo_? Ah, jangan-jangan orang itu yang membuatmu jahat pada Joongie ya?!"

"Jahat? Aku?"

"Iya! Kau selalu ingkar janji! Selalu membuat Joongie menunggu!"

"Aku memang ingkar, tapi bukan karena orang itu. orang itu sangat baik. ia bahkan marah-marah ketika aku mengingkari janji dengan Jaejoong."

"Eh?"

"Seperti saat ini, dia memarahiku karena mengingkari janji dengan Jaejoong. Padahal, aku menyukainya. Aih, bisa-bisanya ia tidak sadar."

Junsu menatap Yoochun kaget. Apa maksudnya, yang disukai Yoochun adalah dirinya?

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Junsu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Junsu terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?

"Jadi? Bagaimana, Kim Junsu?"

"Aku- aku masih menyukai Yunho..."

Yoochun menatap sendu pada Junsu. Ia tersenyum miris. Rupanya ia ditolak.

"Tapi, mungkin kalau perlahan-lahan, aku bisa menyukaimu."

"Jadi... kita pacaran?"

"Tidak pacaran juga sih, emm, apa ya istilahnya? Umm... PDKT. Iya, PDKT. Hehehe."

Yoochun menatap Junsu heran. Jadi Junsu mau melakukan pendekatan dulu dengannya? Ah, seharusnya ia sadar. Junsu masih patah hati pasca putus dengan Yunho.

"Ok! Kita pendekatan dulu. Lalu setelah itu, kau harus jadian denganku! _Yaksok_?"

"_Yaksok_!"

Yoochun tersenyum melihat Junsu tersenyum manis. Ia memperhatikan wajah Junsu yang terlihat sedikit merona.

"Kau manis..."

"Ya! berhenti menggodaku dan cepat makan!"

Yoochun tertawa geli ketika melihat wajah Junsu yang semakin memerah.

"_Saranghae_..."

.

.

.

"_YA_! kau pikir ini jam berapa, _eoh_? Kenapa baru datang?! Apa kau mau kami jadi boneka salju karena kedinginan?! Ha?!"

"_Mianhae, _Su-ie~ aku terjebak macet, jadi terlambat~"

"Alasan! Padahal kau main game kan? Dasar _namja pabo_! Kalau begini terus kita putus saja!"

"Ya~ jangan bilang begitu, Su-ie~ aku janji tidak akan telat lagi~"

Sementara pasangan YunJae hanya tertawa geli memandang Junsu yang tengah memarahi Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, Su. Yang penting kan ia sudah datang." Ucap Jaejoong menengahi.

"Tidak, Jae! Kalau begitu terus, dia akan terus mengulanginya!"

"_My princess_, jangan marah lagi ya? aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya~ ayo kita masuk saja~ aku ingin cepat-cepat main ski~"

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Ucap Junsu akhirnya.

Saat ini, mereka sedang melakukan _double date_ di arena ski Seoul. Dan seperti biasa, Yoochun terlambat, meski hanya tiga puluh menit. Itu merupakan suatu kemajuan bukan?

Yoochun yang begitu menyayangi Junsu, berusaha untuk tidak terlambat dan membuat Junsunya marah. Junsu yang menyayangi Yoochun, berusaha agar Yoochun selalu menepati janjinya. Yunho yang menyayangi Jaejoong, berusaha agar Jaejoong terus tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan, Jaejoong yang menyayangi Yunho, berusaha agar Yunho selalu bersamanya... selalu bahagia bersamanya.

Bukankah ini seperti mimpi?

Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Mimpi yang memantulkan masa depan.

Mimpi, yang membawa kebahagiaan.

.

END

.

Yosh, selesai jugaaaaa XD

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mendukung fic ini, juga yang duah bersedia buat baca.

Misa seneng banget baca ripiu kalian semua

Akhir kata, Ripiu please *puppy eyes* XD


End file.
